kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Reiji Kurosaki
Kamen Rider G Den-O is a Kamen Rider appearing in Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates. He is a police themed Kamen Rider searching for Kamen Rider Diend. He is played by Yuta Furukawa. Reiji Kurosaki ' Reiji Kurosaki' is a a member of a space-time police force called the G Men (Ｇメン, Jī Men?). He initially appeared as a cold-hearted and emotionless individual thinking only about duty and preserving the timeline by getting rid of any possible threats. It wasn't until Daiki showed him kindness that Kurosaki became filled with more positive emotions. He comes from the Kurosaki family estate which owned a gold-plated gun which Daiki had planned to steal. But when he was chased by the police the gun was damaged and was later returned to Kurosaki's possession. At a time in the future Kurosaki joined the G Men and gained the G Den-O Belt and the Rider Pass holding the artificial Imagin Eve, becoming G Den-O. When Daiki Kaito attempted to create a time paradox by trying to kill his past self, something that he is unable to do, he was stopped and arrested by Kurosaki as G Den-O. He then arrests the Taros believing their existence and using the Rider Pass to threatens the timeline as well. He then arrests the rest of the Den-Liner crew for harboring the Taros. When Daiki and the rest of the Den-Liner escape, G Den-O chases them but is defeated by Diend. When Daiki finds his past self Kurosaki shoots him with the golden gun, and while Daiki was critically injured the bullet also hits the briefcase past Daiki was carrying and when the future Daiki caught the golden gun from the past the one Kurosaki had disappeared. Daiki then explained he set up his whole arrest so that he could get the golden gun and Kurosaki could never have it in the first place while giving Kurosaki the letters that were in gun's briefcase that were from Kurosaki's mother, telling him how much she loves him, thinking that it should be his treasure. Kurosaki was touched by this, but Eve was irritated that "final judgement" was not performed and seperates from Kurosaki's badge and becomes G Den-O to perform this in his stead. When a stray attack from G Den-O almost hits Kurosaki, Diend saves him and Kurosaki gives Diend a K-Touch which allows him to assume Complete Form. After G Den-O is destroyed, Kurosaki goes to visit his mother, something he never did in the past. Eve thumb|Kamen Rider G Den-o Eve (Voiced by Hiroki Takahashi (高橋 広樹, Takahashi Hiroki?) is the main antagonist in the Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates. He is an artificial Doberman Pinscher Imagin that serves as the means of assuming G Den-O created by the G Men and resides within a Rider Pass that resembles a badge who is partnered to Kurosaki. Being an artificial Imagin, he has infinite knowledge and is able to counter any attack which he uses greatly even when he is not the one fighting. Like Kurosaki, Eve has little emotion, thinking only about duty and performing judgement. But when Kurosaki starts showing emotion, Eve deems humanity too illogical to exist and becomes G Den-O himself to executing all humans. Later, Eve alongside G Den-O System was finally destroyed by Kamen Rider Diend Complete Form when Daiki used Gekijouban Attack Ride Card and Final Attack Ride against Eve. Equipment Like other Den-O-like Riders, G Den-O uses equipment similar to Kamen Rider Den-O. It was destroyed along with Eve after he was defeated by Kamen Rider Diend Complete Form when Daiki used Gekijouban Attack Ride Card and Final Attack Ride against Eve. G Den-O Belt The G Den-O Belt is G Den-O's transformation belt, while styled differently, it has most of the same functions as the Den-O Belt. Other notable difference that G Den-O belt didn't announce anything when it is used to transform or when G Den-O using his Full Charge. G DenGasher The Combination Armament G DenGasher is G Den-O's primary weapon. It's only known formations are only two modes: Gun Mode and Jute Mode and its shaped differently than other DenGasher esque weapons. Full Charge G Den-O's has two Full Charge attacks, when they are activated, Eve proclaims "Perfect Weapon!", shortly after. the first which is World Punish as a barrier encompasses G Den-O so he can attack with a series of shots from Gun Mode the second one is '''World End '''a powerful strike in Jutte Mode while the red and blue lights on his Den-Kamen light up but was not used in the movie Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Den-O Category:Movie Riders